


Dark Spice

by JusticeCross



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeCross/pseuds/JusticeCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiruma wants a taste of his running back before leaving the team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Spice

Sena glanced nervously at Hiruma who stood slouched next to him, absently blowing a gum bubble. His hands were buried deep in the pockets of his black fur lined jacket, and he tucked his mouth under the collar. Sena shifted his weight awkwardly but was too afraid to speak. Hiruma had become more and more withdrawn; Sena had first noticed it after they had won the Christmas bowl and it had only gotten worse during the MPV game. He had become more withdrawn from the team as a whole but even the others noticed that he avoided Sena more than anyone. 

“I thought about threatening the principle to let me play for another year.” Hiruma suddenly stated, his eyes never leaving the slow moving current of the river in front of them. Sena blinked surprised, than bit his lip confused, casting around for something to say. “Fucking shrimp, it would require way more than threatening the principle and it would put me behind on future plans.” Hiruma suddenly turned looking into Sena’s eyes, “Would you like me to try, shrimp

Sena lost his train of thought as Hiruma’s sharp eyes pierced him; they were the color of frozen jade, as if you were staring through a glacier with a pure jade set in the center. Sena stuttered from a moment before Hiruma cocked an eyebrow at him and Sena stopped himself, he took a deep breath and consciously calmed himself, looking away from Hiruma’s to sharp gaze. “The team would be better off with you but it sounds like it would be a lot of trouble for you. No, I think we well do ok on our own…maybe…I think.” Sena glanced back at Hiruma who was once again staring across the river, after playing with Hiruma for so long Sena could tell that his statement had not made Hiruma happy. “Honestly,” Sena murmured, a little scared and embarrassed, “I would much prefer if you were still on the team.” 

There was a tense silence as Hiruma slowly blew a bubble; Sena stared at the ground in embarrassment, scuffing the dirt lightly with his sneaker. Finally Hiruma sighed, “So would I shrimp, so would I.” 

Hiruma settled onto the ground, reclining with his hands folded under his head, his eyes trained on the sky. After a moment of hesitation Sena joined him, mirroring his posture. Sena breathed deep, the smell of warm grass and a tantalizing hint of dark spice wafting into his nostrils. Sena turned his head to try and identify where the smell was coming from and felt only a small amount of surprise when it became more prominent as he turned his face towards Hiruma. Sena felt oddly relaxed in the presence of his quarterback and captain; although he had terrorized Sena ever sense he joined the team. 

Hiruma turned as well, their eyes locking. The smell of dark spice became more prominent, and Sena was starting to feel a little drunk on it. “I’ve noticed you avoiding us.” Sena murmured. Hiruma levered himself onto one arm, looking down at Sena. “No shrimp, avoiding you, just you.” Sena furrowed his eyes in confusion as a grin started to play across Hiruma’s mouth. Hiruma lowered himself slightly and Sena started to feel caged in as his heart started an erratic thump against his chest. 

“You know me better than most.” Hiruma murmured, his teethe starting to show through his smirk, “So I’ll be straight forward. I’ve seen you watching me; I’ve seen your blushing and your confusion. I know your feeling things you don’t understand.” Hiruma reached out with his free hand lightly touching Sena’s cheek. “Come with me, to my house, I’ll give you what you want.” 

Sena’s eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, red flared at his neck and swept up his face. “b-b-b-bu-but, I-I don’t know what I want.” Sena stuttered looking away but inadvertently pushing his cheek more firmly against Hiruma’s hand. Sena closed his eyes tightly as Hiruma’s breath ghosted across his neck and ear. “I know what you want.” 

Sena opened one eye slightly, to look up at Hiruma who was hovering above him. Sena was extremely confused, on top of his emotions was the initial reaction to do whatever Hiruma said but Sena instinctively knew that there needed to be more behind his decision. His breath was coming in pants; his heart beating erratically, heat waves washing across his skin, but more than that, Sena knew that to Hiruma this was not the light request he was making it out to be. Never had Hiruma given him a choice in something, never had Hiruma urged instead of commanded, it was almost like he was asking Sena permission. Sena turned his face to look more fully in Hiruma’s eyes; Sena bit his lip, Hiruma’s eyes zeroed in on the action, his pupils contracting. Nervously Sena’s tongue darted out to wet his lips but he knew he could not deny Hiruma, never had Hiruma ever came so close to asking for something, and Sena desperately did not want to disappoint him. 

Hiruma read the answer in his eyes, his smirk turning into a full sin eating grin as he yanked Sena to his feet and dragged him down the road. “I knew you would say yes, fucking chibi.” He cackled, turning back into the demonic quarter back. Sena gulped, shivering as Hiruma pulled him down the street.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………......  
Hiruma dragged him into a hotel; the inside sparkled with marble and gold. The reception area was elegant and refined, with real plants and an indoor fountain tinkling in the center. Hiruma ignored the check-in desk and went straight to the elevator. The elevator-man calmly hit a button than exited the elevator, Hiruma ignored him as he hauled Sena into the elevator. Sena gasped as Hiruma pushed him into the corner, caging him in with his height and arms placed on either side of Sena’s head. 

Sena wrapped his arms around his waist, glancing shyly up at the grinning Hiruma. “It too late to run.” He chuckled, his face inching closer until it was a hairsbreadth away from Sena’s. Sena shuttered his eyes locked on Hiruma’s, his lips parted slightly to take in air, his nose filling with the intoxicating sent of dark spice. “I’m going to kiss you now, fucking shrimp.” He snarled taking delight in the blush that stole over Sena’s face. 

Hiruma leaned forward, slanting his mouth over Sena’s who reflexively gasped, which Hiruma took as permission to lay claim to Sena’s mouth. Sena grabbed onto Hiruma’s arms, holding himself up as his legs went watery and weak. Hiruma’s mouth was firm and commanding, taking what he wanted without asking for permission. Sena whimpered, unable to hold himself up anymore he slid to the floor, Hiruma fallowed without detaching their mouths. 

Hiruma wrapped one arm around Sena’s waist, burying his other hand into Sena’s brunette locks. Hiruma pulled black slightly, staring down into Sena’s face. Sena’s eyes were still closed, his face dusted with pink, his lips were wet and swollen. Hiruma growled in satisfaction, lowering his face to the crook of Sena’s neck, nuzzling and nipping as Sena started to wither against him. 

“Hiruma” Sena gasped, his arms wrapping tightly around Hiruma’s neck, desperately trying to find something to anchor himself. Hiruma wrapped Sena in his arms; rising to his feet he exited the elevator with Sena held bridal style in his arms. Carefully he sat Sena down, firmly turning him until he faced the room. “This is where I live; the entire top floor is mine.” Sena gasped his eyed widening, the room was large and open, most of the space one room. A large bed was pushed into a corner, the sheets were black, the trimming and pillows a dark scarlet. The center of the room was slightly lower than the rest, housing a large flat screen and one couch. The kitchen was on the far side and a door led to what Sena assumed to be the bathroom. 

“How do you afford this?” Sena whispered awed. Hiruma chuckled darkly, reaching out he grabbed both of Sena’s wrists, pulling them behind his back, shackling them with one of his own hands. He wrapped his other arm around Sena’s shoulders, pulling him back against his chest. “Do you really think they would dare to charge me?” He whispered seductively into Sena’s ear. Sena shuddered half in fear, half in something hot that had started washing through his veins again. 

“Hiruma?” Sena asked nervously beginning to rethink his actions. Sena gasped as he was suddenly thrown roughly over Hiruma’s shoulder, who took long strides across the room. Sena bounced roughly as Hiruma dumped him on the bed but was stilled as Hiruma straddled him, shackling his hands above his head. Sena gasped as Hiruma claimed his lips, his free hand roughly grabbing Sena’s jaw, holding him in place as he assaulted his mouth. Sena groaned slightly, his mind blanking as he returned Hiruma’s kiss. Hiruma ripped himself away far sooner than Sena would have liked.

“You’re not walking away on me, Sena.” Hiruma grinned savagely as he leaned over the edge of the bed, pulling a box up onto the sheets. Before Sena could concentrate he felt metal snapping around his wrists. Sena looked up at his wrists, to find them each handcuffed to the head bored. Sena groaned as a sudden wave of need washed over him. Hiruma chuckled caressing Sena’s neck, “You like being tied down?” Hiruma purred before wrapping his long fingers firmly around Sena’s neck pushing him firmly into the bed. Sena gasped as Hiruma leaned forward biting and licking at his running backs chest. Sena squirmed feebly as Hiruma locked onto Sena’s nipple, nipping it than soothing the pain with a firm swipe of his tongue

“Hiruma!” Sena gasped out sharply, hooking one of his legs around Hiruma’s trying desperately to get Hiruma’s attention. Hiruma glanced up from his perch above Sena’s chest. He smirked and held Sena’s gaze as he pointedly dragged his fang across Sena’s nipple, causing Sena to arch involuntary into him. “Fuck,” Hiruma whispered, “I never dreamed you would be so kinky my little slut.” Sena shut his eyes tightly, another blush sweeping up his body. 

Sena squeaked when Hiruma cut his shirt from him with a large blade. Grasping the back of Sena’s hair he forced him to arch his body off the bed before he slowly licked up Sena’s neck, taking a moment to nibble on the thin column before he placed his mouth where the collar bone met the neck, he firmly grasped Sena’s hip holding him against the bed as he firmly bit into to the joint. Sena screamed silently, the feeling of Hiruma above him, of Hiruma dominating him, was too much for him. “Please,” Sena begged. Hiruma stopped, his lips still pressed against Sena’s throat. “What Sena, tell me what you are begging for. Tell me what you want.” 

Sena whimpered, “I-i-d-do don’t know.” He stuttered unable to think, whipping his head from side to side. “You said you knew, you said you knew what I wanted. Please Hiruma, please.” Hiruma chuckled, “That’s right, I know, so shut the fuck up, I’ll give you exactly what you need.” 

With swift motions Hiruma removed Sena’s pants and boxers throwing them somewhere in the vicinity of the room. Sena was too far gone to be embarrassed, as he watched Hiruma hungrily. Slowly Hiruma unzipped his jacket, showing the black t-shirt beneath it. Sena’s mouth went dry as Hiruma slowly pulled the t-shirt over his head, revealing his quarterbacks firm sleek chest. Sena whimpered as Hiruma climbed off, wanting him to return.

Hiruma was gone only long enough to pull of his pants before he rejoined Sena on the bed, hooking Sena’s leg around his own. Hiruma grinned as he reached down and stroked Sena’s straining erection. Sena’s eyes widened his mouth opened silently as every muscle in his body strained to get closer to Hiruma. “Is this what you want, Sena? Is this what you have been wanting, craving from me?” 

Sena opened his eyes slightly his he felt Hiruma crawl up his body. Hiruma delved his long fingers into Sena’s hair forcing him to raise his head, until Hiruma’s erection was nudging at his lips. “Open your fucking mouth.” Sena immediately complied and shuddered as his cock slid into his mouth. Sena whimpered at the feeling for some reason causing even more heat to pool in his veins. Sena whimpered and sucked hungrily at it, liking the feel of it stretching his lips. Hiruma groaned letting Sena suck greedily on his cock for a couple minutes before he pulled back. Hurriedly, almost wildly Hiruma moved back down Sena body, slipping his arms under Sena’s legs he pulled Sena’s ass slightly into the air, delving down he gave a quick firm lick to Sena’s erection before he moved past it, his tongue expertly teasing Sena’s ass. 

Sena gasped and moaned as Hiruma teased him flicking his tongue around the outside and flitting over the opening before finally delving past the tight ring. Hiruma sucked on two of his fingers, returning his mouth to Sena’s erection, enveloping it in his mouth has he firmly pushed on long finger into the squirming boy beneath him. Sena let out breathless gasps as Hiruma bobbed his head, forcing another finger into the tight entrance. 

Sena gave a pained whimper as Hiruma started scissoring his fingers inside of him, but Hiruma ignored it, pulling his fingers out and shoving them roughly back in. Suddenly Sena screamed, his back arching violently off the bed as black dots flashed across his vision. Hiruma didn’t, he lunged over Sena, hooking his legs around his waist. Hiruma had just enough control left to control himself as he slowly pushed his cock past the virgin ring of muscle. 

Sena’s eyes closed tightly in pain, a tear leaking out of the corner. Hiruma sheathed himself fully into his running back before leaning down to lap at the trail of salty water the tear had left. Firmly he started stroking Sena’s erection, trying to distract him from the pain as he licked and nipped at Sena’s neck. Slowly he began to thrust shallowly, his breath starting to come in ragged gasps as his control started to fray.

Sena started painting, his fingers digging deeply into Hiruma’s shoulders. The burn was morphing into molten heat that was once again causing him to whimper in desire. Desperately Sena started to push back searching for more pleasure. Hiruma got the drift and shifted his weight slightly to get a better angel. Sena groaned as Hiruma started to fuck him roughly each thrust causing a wave of pleasure to course through him. Sena groaned arching his back, “More Hiruma, please harder.” Hiruma grunted in confirmation, Sena screamed as Hiruma hit him perfectly.

Hiruma’s thrust became erratic. “Hiruma!” Sena shouted. Hiruma growled, “Come for me Sena.” He snarled, roughly fisting Sena’s erection. Sena came, the white fluid spurting across his and Hiruma’s chest. Hiruma stiffened as Sena’s ass muscles milked his cock, unable to last any longer Hiruma came with a rough shout. Sena groaned as he felt Hiruma release inside of him, for some reason the feeling causing another wave of last to wash through him.

Hiruma chuckled darkly above him, “I may not be on the team anymore.” He murmured leaning down to capture Sena’s lips in a searing kiss. “But you damn well going to be seeing a lot of me, fucking shrimp.”


End file.
